


Nobody Knows Me Better Than Myself

by randomthrowaway



Series: fate/kinktober [9]
Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Kinktober 2020, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Oral Sex, Selfcest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:09:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26919379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomthrowaway/pseuds/randomthrowaway
Summary: Artoria hates Saberfaces, but she makes an exception for herself this one time. Or, well, the Alter version of herself.
Relationships: Mysterious Heroine X | Assassin/Mysterious Heroine X Alter | Berserker
Series: fate/kinktober [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947139
Kudos: 7





	Nobody Knows Me Better Than Myself

Artoria hated the fact that she wore her face. It was a constant reminder that both she - and her - were that kind of servant, something which as much as she denied it she knew was a part of her. Yet, she went beyond simply having the same face as her - she was her, down to the very core, except reversed, as if a mirror had been created between her and the other her. It was strange to think about, yet that was the facts.

Although, it wasn’t like she had to look at her face right now, anyways, with her face between her legs. She could just lay back and look up at the roof, the only thing she needed to acknowledge was the pleasure that her own Alter was bringing her at that moment. And she was good at it, too, she couldn’t hate but admit it - she knew the exact spots that made Artoria tick, right down to the fact that she loved having her inner thighs kissed and licked. Everything she did made Artoria’s head spin, as she showed more devotion in pleasuring her than she did in most other tasks besides sampling new kinds of foods.

It was crazy, in a way, that she should be this good, but it also made sense. She was Artoria, and Artoria was her. Of course she would know exactly what would make her tick, what would throw her over the edge and make her body jolt with pleasure, her legs moving themselves around Ecchan’s head in order to keep her in place so she could continue doing what she was doing.

Her own Alter, though, didn’t even seem to notice, continuing to do what she had been doing before eagerly and without any hesitation. She didn’t even seem fazed by any of this, not even the fact that they were having sex, simply taking it all as casually as she could, not even seeming to care that the person who she was eating out was basically herself. It all came naturally to her.

It didn’t take long for Artoria to orgasm, and then again, and again. Ecchan didn’t stop though, simply continuing to lick her clit and finger her alternate version’s cunt, not even looking up at Artoria, too focused at the task at hand. It seemed almost unreal that her Alter was capable of doing this, and for this amount of time, too, yet Artoria couldn’t even think of a way to respond, simply losing herself in the pleasure that she was bringing to herself.

When Ecchan finally finished, she brought her head up and crawled on top of Artoria, bringing her face directly to her own. Artoria couldn’t help but notice all the similarities they shared - how strange it was to see herself after all this, her own face that she hated so much. Artoria felt like saying something meaningful, something impactful, to confess all these weird and messed up feelings inside of her regarding how they were essentially the same person, but Ecchan had to go and speak before her.

“Wanna go get some pot noodles?”

“I-” Artoria wanted to complain, but she couldn’t help but let out an ugly snort instead. “Yeah, sure - why not.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more updates, general news, and just to keep in touch with how I'm doing, follow me @RandomT39390732


End file.
